I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!
I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur is Dorothy's theme song. It's adapted from the 1992 version of We're All Friends. Song Credits 2007 Original AU Version * Music: Anthony Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2007 Original FR Version * Music: Anthony Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Translation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2007 Instrumental Version * Music: Anthony Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2007 Original AU Version * Vocals - Carolyn Ferrie * Accordion/Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Double Bass - John O'Grady * Bouzouki - George Tseros 2007 Original FR Version * Vocals - ? * Accordion/Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Double Bass - John O'Grady * Bouzouki - George Tseros 2007 Instrumental Version * Accordion/Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Double Bass - John O'Grady * Bouzouki - George Tseros Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Version * Vocals - Kelly Hamilton, Lachlan Gillespie * Accordion/Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Double Bass - John O'Grady * Bouzouki - George Tseros Song Lyrics Dorothy: Hey there, it's time for singing And lovely dancing with the orchestra. Join me for tea and crumpets, Violins and trumpets. Come take my hand. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea. Some tea with me. Look here. There's fairy dancing and pirate prancing And there's Wags the Dog. We're here with all my good friends It's fairy fun time. So come along. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Walk right through my rosy door. You can smell perfume just inside my room. Sit down and have some rosy tea. Some tea with me. (giggling) Trivia * Greg Page wrote this song with Anthony Field & Paul Field in 2006 long before he left the group Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Female Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs started without The Wiggles Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:YouTube Songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Music Category:Solo Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Paul Field Songs